rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Fall (episode)
For the location of the same name, see Forever Fall (forest). "Forever Fall" is the thirteenth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on October 10th, 2013. Summary The episode opens up to a gloomy Pyrrha Nikos looking out her dorm window. Nora Valkyrie is discussing with her teammates Lie Ren and Pyrrha about why their leader, Jaune Arc, is always getting back so late. She expresses her concern that he needs to get sleep before their field trip to Forever Fall. Pyrrha bitterly says that she's sure their leader "knows exactly what he's doing." Outside the room, Ruby Rose meets up with Jaune, who is still questioning his role as leader. Ruby says that he may have been a failure before, he may have been a failure when he arrived at Beacon Academy, but he can't afford to be a failure now because he has a team, and their lives are in his hands. As Ruby goes back to bed, Jaune is left with even more doubts. Then, his scroll receives a voice message from Cardin Winchester with added orders on top of the Dust Project that Jaune's supposed to work on for him: he has to go out and get some Rapier Wasps. The next day Glynda Goodwitch leads a group consisting of teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL through Forever Fall on Professor Peach's behalf. Though the students are in awe of the scenery, Glynda instructs them that they are each there to collect a jar of red sap from the trees deep within the forest. Cardin makes Jaune gather 6 jars of sap, one for himself, one for each member of CRDL, and one for a revenge scheme he has planned. Cardin has his sights set on Pyrrha in retaliation for humiliating him in Bartholomew Oobleck's class in "Jaunedice, Pt.2." He intends to have the extra jar thrown at Pyrrha so it will break and cover her in sap. They will then release the wasps, who will be attracted by the sweet sap and go after Pyrrha. Furthermore, he tells Jaune to carry out the entire revenge scheme on their behalf or else Cardin will tell Glynda that Jaune lied his way into Beacon. Jaune hesitates, before categorically refusing to harm Pyrrha and instead hits Cardin with the sap, leading CRDL to grab hold of him. Transcript }} Characters Inconsistencies Trivia *Because of the sudden jump between the ending of this episode and beginning of "Forever Fall, Pt.2," there is a small extra scene between the two in the DVD/Blu-ray release. Pyrrha, having heard birds fly away, turns and looks back at the hill that Jaune and Team CRDL were on, and Ruby asks if Pyrrha is okay, to which Pyrrha answers that she is fine. There is a slurping sound, followed by Pyrrha discovering that her jar is now empty and yelling Nora's name startling Ruby. Image Gallery 1113 Forever Fall 01393.png|Jumping on the bed. 1113 Forever Fall 02016.png|A Chance meeting between two leaders 1113 Forever Fall 03558.png|You must put your team first before yourself 1113 Forever Fall 04259.png|Ring, Ding, Ding! 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|A stroll through the woods. 1113 Forever Fall 05716.png|Glynda leads the field trip 1113 Forever Fall 07010.png|Team CRDL resting in the woods. 1113 Forever Fall 07099.png|"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|Two Teams hard at work. 1113 Forever Fall 10086.png|"I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend!" 1113 Forever Fall 10332.png|"You think you can stop us?" 1113 Forever Fall 10374.png|Easy now fellas. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1